Remote control devices are well known for the operation of electronic devices such as audio and/or video equipment, e.g. television (TV) sets, video recorders (VCR), cable boxes, and compact disc (CD) players. Because remote control devices are conveniently portable, they allow users to operate electronic devices from remote locations. Often a user would misplace a remote control and not remember where he left it. Usually these devices are lost between cushions of a sofa, under magazines, or blankets, or articles of clothing, depending on where the remote control device is being used. In other words, these remote control devices are often lost in dark areas where they are not in plain view, and therefore difficult to find.
Problems associated with finding these devices have been addressed in the prior art. The most common types of locating devices have detectors that have to be activated in order to be found. Typically, a user who has misplaced his remote control would activate some sort of transmitter usually located on the parent appliance (TV set or CD player etc). A receiver located in the remote control receives the transmitted signal. The reception of this signal triggers some sort of alarm on the remote control device, thereby enabling the user to find it.
A possible disadvantage associated with such a remote control locating device is that the locating function cannot operate in an automatic mode. In order to locate the misplaced remote, the user must first trigger the locating system. Another disadvantage is that these systems require extra components, such as the transmitter attached to the parent device, which can be costly.
Another known type of remote control locator device is the “clapper”. When the user has discovered that the device is missing, he activates an alarm in the remote control device by clapping his hands. This enables him to locate the remote control. Some of these remote control devices may also be voice responsive. Similar to the other devices, a disadvantage associated with these devices is that they cannot be operated in an automatic mode. In order to locate the misplaced remote, the user must trigger the locating system. Input such as clapping is required by the person looking for the remote.